


We're not family by blood but by heart

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin is heavily pregnant, but his Mate Nico has to leave for a trip.When the Omega gives birth to the little baby without his Mate there, he comes to realise just how important and loving his Pack is.





	We're not family by blood but by heart

**Author's Note:**

> Took me aaages to write but I simply had to :3 I just can't get enough of Preggo Omega Kev it seems xD

Nico rumbled softly as he ran his hands over Kevin’s rounded belly, feeling a soft kick from the baby against his hand. Kevin chuckled and winced a little at the feeling, snuggling back into his Alpha’s chest.

“Almost…” he muttered softly. Nico’s rumbling increased in volume. 

“I can’t wait to meet the little pup.” He whispered, nose brushing over the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin sighed.

“Me neither.” His smile fell a little and he sat up with a groan.

“Don’t go.” He muttered as he turned towards Nico. The Alpha pulled him into his arms again, drawing him into a soft kiss.

“I don’t want to go, but I really have to.” he whispered. “And the Pack will be here to take care of you until I return. And I’ll be back a week before your due date, hopefully that is enough.” He didn’t sound very sure if himself, and it was clear Nico didn’t want to leave his very pregnant Omega.

“Just a few days…” Kevin muttered. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He added. Nico kissed him a little harder this time around, before gently pushing the Omega off his lap. Kevin sat on the sofa, one hand on his baby bump, as he watched Nico gather his bag and suitcase. He waddled with Nico to the front door, leaning against the wall to catch his breath a little. Nico drew him into another lingering kiss, before kneeling down and pulling Kevin’s shirt up.

“Take care of your papa.” He whispered, placing a kiss on the baby bump. “And stay in there until I’m back.” As if in response, the baby stretched out as far as they could, a little foot pressing to where Nico’s hand was resting on the warm skin.

“Love you.” Kevin whispered, clutching Nico close for a moment. Nico kissed his temple.

“Love you too. And I’ll call you when I arrive, okay?” He promised. Kevin smiled.

“I’d like that.” He muttered. Nico sighed shakily and pulled Kevin close again, nuzzling into his neck.

“I don’t want to go.” He repeated again. Kevin cooed softly, pulling back and pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead.

“You know you need to. And I’ll be fine, the Pack is staying with me to help.” He soothed. Nico kissed him softly. 

“We are so lucky with your Pack. Remind me to thank them.” He muttered. Kevin beamed at him, nuzzling their noses together.

“I will.”

~~~

“One triple hot chocolate with extra whipped cream…” Fernando announced, placing the mug down in front of Kevin. Kevin grinned and tried to push himself up in sitting position. It was getting harder now, the bump weighing him down, and he was just so, so tired.

Fernando helped him sit up, pressing a kiss to his forehead before handing him the mug. The Beta had been a great help all throughout Kevin’s pregnancy, and Kevin was more than grateful for it. Especially now that Nico wasn’t there with him, he needed comfort from their Pack, and Fernando had turned into a real fussy mother hen. 

“Just one more day until he’s back, sweetheart.” Fernando cooed. Kevin cooed happily at the thought, cuddling into Fernando’s side for some comfort.

“I just hope the little pup will be patient for one more day as well.” Kevin sighed. He hadn’t told anyone, but he felt different today, his stomach a little more sore and tender, and the baby in his tummy moving around almost impatiently. Fernando gave him a concerned look but was withheld from saying anything when Lando and Carlos stumbled into the room, the Omega and Beta play fighting and chasing each other while Lando giggled loudly.

“Calm down!” Fernando snapped at them. Lando whined but stopped running, Carlos giving Fernando an angelic expression before poking Lando’s side one last time. Then they both shuffled over to sit on the ground next to the sofa, cooing as they cuddled into Kevin’s legs. Kevin smiled and ruffled their hair, humming as Lando hesitantly placed a hand on the bump. The younger Omega was instinctively intrigued by and protective over his Packmate’s baby. Kevin welcomed Lando’s touches and care,even encouraged it as he knew how important it was for Omegas.

“How are you feeling?” Carlos asked. Kevin sighed and shrugged.

“Okay.” He muttered vaguely. Fernando tutted and brushed some hair out of Kev’s face.

“Why don’t you take a nap, honey? I need to pick Jenson up from the airport, but Carlos and Lando will stay with you.” He cooed. Kevin smiled tiredly and nodded, letting the others help him to the bedroom to lay down. Carlos and Lando cuddled up with him as well, nuzzling and cooing as Kevin slowly drifted up into an uneasy sleep.

~~~

Kevin cried out in pain as he woke up. The bed around him was wet and a heavy pain fell over his body. Lando let out a frightened noise at the sound and worriedly nuzzled Kevin’s cheek.

“The baby…” Kevin wheezed out. “The baby is coming.” Lando was instantly on his feet, kicking Carlos awake before rushing out of the room to fetch the others. 

Kevin was sobbing, in shock and panic, when Fernando came into the room. Carlos was perched on the bed next to Kev, gently brushing his hand through Kevin’s hair and letting him clutch onto his hand. Fernando gently growled at Kevin and sat down on the other side.

“It’s all going to be okay. The midwife will be here soon.” He said. Kevin sobbed and shook his head.

“Nico… want Nico…” he cried. Nando bit his lip and sighed.

“I know, pup, I know.” He said sadly. Jenson opened the door to the bedroom to let the midwife in, but Kevin snarled at Jenson’s scent. His Omega instincts were telling him not to let any Alphas but his Mate close, and even though Jenson’s scent was familiar, it put him on edge. Jenson took no offence and left quickly, leaving Kevin in the capable hands of the midwife and his Pack.

“I can’t do this without Nico.” Kevin said, clawing at Nando’s arm. Nando shushed him, tilting his chin up so the younger man was forced to look at him.

“You can do this. We are here with you. Make your Alpha proud.” He whispered. Determination came into Kevin’s eyes, and the Dane clenched his jaw and nodded.

“I’ll do it for the pup, and Nico.”

~~

A few long hours later, the little baby was finally placed on Kevin’s chest. Kevin couldn’t help but cry as he looked down on the little one, already cleaned and swaddled in a blanket. He barely registered the midwife leaving or Jenson hesitantly walking into the room, his eyes solely focused on the tiny little human in his arms.

“Kevin…” Fernando said with a gentle shake to his shoulder. Kevin blinked up at drew in a sharp breath when Nando held a phone in front of him. 

“Hello love.” Nico said, smiling shakily at him from the screen. Kevin smiled back, before sniffling a little.

“Are you on your way?” He asked meekly. Nico sighed.

“My stupid flight got cancelled, the next one is tomorrow evening only.” He said. He looked tired and worried, and most of all very guilty. Kevin cooed softly.

“It’s okay. I’ll keep the pup safe.” He whispered hoarsely. 

“Can I see her?” Nico asked. Kevin nodded and glanced at Fernando, who moved the phone a little so Nico could watch the little one.

“I can’t wait to hold her.” Nico whispered. “And hold you as well.” He told Kevin. Kevin was trying not to cry now, biting his bottom lip.

“I miss you, Alpha.” He whispered. Nico lowered his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, my love. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” he answered. Kevin sighed.

“It’s okay, I’m sure this little lady will keep me busy.” He answered. Nico grinned at that.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” he said. “And I love you, my beautiful Mate.” He added. Kevin hummed contently at that.

“I love you too.”

~~~~

Kevin gently shushed the little girl resting against his chest, sighing and tiredly snuggling back into Jenson as the Pack Alpha grinned down at the little one. Lando and Carlos were on either side of him, cooing at the little pup and carefully brushing their fingers over the tiny head. Fernando joined them too, as did Stoffel, who had driven over to meet the newest and smallest Pack member. 

Pack bonding with the pup was important, but even more important was for Nico to meet the little one. And Kevin still had no clue when Nico would be back. He took comfort in having his whole Pack so close, but he needed his Alpha so bad. 

“Ssh honey, it’s all going to be okay.” Jenson told him softly. Kevin whimpered, shuddering a little. Having Jenson’s smell around eased his discomfort a little, but it didn’t go away completely. His discomfort made his little daughter uncomfortable too, and the little baby started to whimper and cry.

“Sssh baby, it’s okay.” Kevin sniffled. The rest of the Pack rumbled and growled in comfort at the little one.

“Did you hear from Nico?” Kevin asked Stoffel in a small voice, the Belgian tasked in keeping in contact with the German. Stoffel shook his head.

“Last update I had was that there was another cancelled flight. Kevin whimpered, but calmed as Fernando leaned in to kiss his head.

“We are all here with you.” He soothed. Kevin smiled, blinking slowly. He wanted to offer one of the others to hold the baby, but he wanted Nico to be the second person to hold her. Knowing it would be important for the Alpha, and for him as well.

He perked up a little when he heard keys being pressed into the lock,the door slowly being pushed open. The smell that reached Kevin’s nose was so familiar, he knew instantly who it was.

“Nico…” he breathed out. The Alpha smiled shakily as he closed the door behind them, smiling at the Pack. His eyes fell on the little baby fast asleep on Kevin’s chest, and he let out a strangled sound.

“Oh my…” he whispered, walking over and kneeling down next to the sofa. Carlos moved away so Nico could be closer to Kevin and the baby, smiling softly at them as Nico looked at the baby in awe.

“Kevin… she-she’s perfect.” Nico choked out. Jenson helped Kevin sit up again, fondly squeezing Nico’s shoulder. Kevin was crying now, sighing as Nico kissed him before they both focussed on the sleeping baby in Kevin’s arms. 

“Look at you…” Nico cooed at his little daughter, brushing a finger over the small, chubby cheek in disbelief. Kevin whimpered, making a soft noise at Nico.

“Here, you need to hold her.” He whispered, placing the little girl in Nico’s arms. He sighed as Nico securely cradled her close, Kevin instincts finally calming as his Mate finally had their little pup in his arms.

“You look perfect with her.” Kevin sniffled. Nico grinned, rocking the baby in his arms.

“I could get used to this.” Nico said with a beaming grin. The little baby yawned and clutched on to Nico’s finger. Kevin sighed, pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead.

“You are all I could have hoped for in a Mate.” he whispered. “And you make a great papa for our little one, I can already see it.” he whispered. Nico smiled, before turning the rest of the week. He chuckled when he saw Lando’s hands twitching a little.

“Can he hold the pup, Kev?” Nico asked his Mate. Kevin hesitated a little.

“Maybe Jenson should first..?” he muttered, glancing at his Pack Alpha. Jenson smiled.

“I’d love too, but let Lando hold her first. Otherwise he might burst from excitement.” he decided. “Besides, it’d be a good moment for me to cuddle my own pup.” he added, smiling at Kevin. Kevin watched a little nervously as Nico placed the baby in Lando’s arms, but sighed in relief as he saw how careful the young Omega was with her. He then shuffled over to Jenson and hugged his Pack Alpha tightly.

“Thank you for allowing Nico to be a part of the Pack, and for accepting our little one.” He whispered, cooing softly as he nuzzled Jenson’s shoulder. Nico shuffled over as well and bared his throat for the older Alpha in submission. Jenson smiled in appreciation and brushed his finger over the exposed skin, before kissing the top of Nico’s head.

“Thank you for allowing us to interact with your pup.” He answered, looking over to where Lando and Carlos were fussing over the baby while Stoffel filmed them. Kevin shuffled over to them and pressed kisses to all his Packmate’s head in a rather motherly fashion, before gently taking his little daughter back from Lando. 

“Let’s leave the three of them alone for a moment.” Nando spoke up a bit reluctantly. “Their little family needs to bond.” He added. Kevin shook his head, still fussing over his younger Packmates.

“We are all family. I want you to stay.” Kevin said, walking over and placing the little baby in the Spaniard arms. “I want her to bond with all of you.” He added. Nico nodded in agreement.

“This will be the best Pack and family a little girl could ever wish for.” He whispered. Nando sniffled a little and looked down at the tiny being in his arms.

“Thank you.” He said. Kevin cuddled into his side. Lando moved closer too, eying them curiously.

“What is her name?” He asked. Kevin looked at Nico, and smiled as the Alpha nodded in approval.

“Abigail.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Abigail means "father's joy" soooo I thought it was fitting :3


End file.
